The End/Episode 3
Three's Company is the third episode of The End. Plot Synopsis With the base full of walkers, who will survive, and where will they go? Previously Daniel woke up in the base. It seemed Charlotte and Mac were good people, but he wasn't so sure about Xander. Xander brought a group to the base with him and they all stayed in the base at night. Then the walkers got inside the perimeter. Plot Four people were walking through the woods. Each with their own weapon. One of them had an orange jumpsuit on, the others wearing normal clothes. They sat down and made camp for the night. They had two tents with them, and had a small amount of food. They made a fire, a little one, so not a lot of walkers could see. Hey Darren, what do you want to eat?” said one of them. "Now there’s a question that I’m asked a lot”, Darren smiled. The man rolled his eyes at him. Darren loved to be the funny guy, always making fun of people, or making crude jokes, but the others would also get annoyed with him, as sometimes he doesn’t know when he goes too far. “I dunno Peter, we’ve barely any food left”, another man said to him. "Yeah well, we’ll find more eventually, for now, we eat”, Peter replied. They all stayed quiet for a while, until they heard screams. Daniel woke up to the screams. It sounded like a girl. It was still night time, but he didn’t know what exact time. He looked around at everyone. They were all gathering their weapons. He got up and ran over to Charlotte. “What’s going on?” he asked her. “The walkers got in, we’re not safe here anymore”, she replied. “What do you mean got in?” he asked. “There inside the perimeter”, replied Xander, “One of the girls was going out the front door, when a walker came up and almost bit her. But she slammed it shut.” Daniel looked over at the new group. He watched as Lori held Elle in her arms. The girl was traumatized. She must have been the one to open the door. Meghan stood there, weapon ready, but still as a rock. “How did they get in?” Daniel asked. “Look at the cameras”, Xander said. Daniel walked over to one of the computers. There was footage of what was happening outside. He noticed a lot of walkers coming through a hole in the fence. “It was obviously cut, question is; who did it?” Xander said. Everyone looked at each other. There was no way to know who did it. “It couldn’t have been one of us”, Mac said. “Yeah I know. It was one of them”, Xander said as he pointed to the new group. “Us? Why would we do it?” Bobby asked. “You probably wanted this place for yourselves. It was pretty stupid of you to think that you could take this place, and take on all of the walkers too”, Xander said, as he loaded his gun. “No, we didn’t do it. Please don’t kill us”, Meghan said, she began to cry, and Bobby comforted her. “It’s not you I’m gonna kill. Not yet anyway”, he replied. The door was creaking, a lot of walkers were pushing up against it. “Don’t know how the door is doin’ that. Ain’t it bullet proof?” asked Mac. “Yup, but the hinges got fucked up a few days before the outbreak. It’s a shame they didn’t fix it before, we probably would’ve survived longer”, Xander said. Elle began to cry, which began to anger Xander. “Would you shut her up”, he said. “Hey! Stop trying to scare everyone. We’re not gonna die”, Charlotte said. “Well I think now is the time we don’t die”, Mac said, as the door flew open. Walkers poured in to the base. They were everywhere. Elle screamed, while Lori got up and charged at them. Xander was in the middle of them, not caring about whether he’ll die or not. He let out all of his anger on the walkers. Daniel ran to the other side of the room, looking for a weapon. He found a screwdriver, and just in time, as a walker grabbed onto him. He turned around and stuck the screwdriver in its eye. It fell to the floor. Mac and Charlotte made their way outside, where there were many more walkers. Eventually the rest followed. Bobby stood at the door and helped Meghan and Elle out, but as he helped Lori, a walker bit him. He screamed as another bit him in the neck. “Help! Help!” he shouted. Xander looked back. He lifted his gun and shot Bobby in the head. Meghan charged at him, but Xander pushed her away. “He was already dead!” he shouted. Lori ran to Elle and protected her from the oncoming walkers. But they became too much for her, and she was overcome by walkers. Elle ran to Meghan. She killed the walkers with her machete, before grabbing Elle’s hand and running to a clearing on the other side of the base. “There’s too many!” shouted Daniel, who found a rusty metal pipe on one of the walkers, who was a mechanic. “We have to try to run!” said Charlotte. The walkers crowded in on them, until they were completely surrounded. Suddenly, bullets and arrows flew through many of their heads, killing them instantly. Daniel looked outside the fence to see four strangers with guns. They seemed to be helping them. Eventually they found a clear path and mad it to Meghan and Elle. They helped each other climb the gate, which had barbed wire on the top. As they did that, Xander was still shooting the rest of them. They all made it over safely, and ran to the four strangers. “Thank you so much”, said Charlotte. “Yeah, thanks”, Daniel said. “No problem”, Peter said. “Why did you help us?” Mac asked. “We aren’t dicks”, one of the others said. “Who are you?” Daniel asked. “I’m Peter, this is Darren, Sam and Joe”, Peter replied. Daniel noticed Darren’s jumpsuit. “Don’t worry, I’m only wearing this because it’s bright ‘cause black attracts the heat and it’s already roastin’!” Darren said. They all looked at him funny. “That was a joke. I did community service. Don’t worry, it wasn’t anything serious”, Darren said. They were still confused as to what was going on. Suddenly, the walkers found a way out, and charged at the survivors. They began to shoot them and run away. They all ran in the same direction, not wanting to be left alone. Suddenly, Joe tripped. Sam turned around and ran towards him, but it was too lat. Walkers were eating him, like animals. Sam ran back to the group, who were stopped at an old gas station. They ran inside and locked the doors. There was too much going on for people to think. Elle and Meghan sat in a corner and cried, while the others decided what to do. They found a back entrance, which was surrounded by walls. They all went out there, as Peter started a fire. It seemed to be quieter now. There was nothing to worry about for the time being. Sam took tea out of his backpack. “Anyone want any?” he asked. A few of them raised their hands, while the others sat in silence. “Darren, how’d you like your tea?” Sam asked. “Big and black, like my men”, he smiled. They all looked at him, some smirked, some didn’t. It didn’t feel right to laugh. “We may have lost people”, Darren said, “But by this time next week, it’ll be back to the same old boring shit”. Acknowledgments Moodyrocks for the character Peter. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The End Episodes Category:The End Category:Issues